


[CLexDick]一窝蜂

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [9]
Category: Batman Forever - Fandom, Smallville, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: CLexDick, M/M, superdick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Nightwing愤怒地表示，工具人也有工具人的尊严，他这次费事巴力地干了一场，不能白忙活啥好处都捞不到。所以，他有一个条件——他要干Superman和Lex Luthor，而且都要双龙。Superman又心软了，见不得娃受苦，同时也为了向Lex Luthor表示主动，他提议可以先干他，他可以低头蜷身用口含住自己阴茎给自己口交，Nightwing和Lex Luthor可以贴在一起骑在自己屁股上一同插进来，他再起飞悬浮半空中托起他们，依靠重力他们可以插得又深又猛；换人时他也可以用超级速度迅速翻身，托着他们在半空中和Nightwing一起干Lex Luthor。Nightwing则提议，可以让Superman躺在地上，Lex Luthor揽着他的大腿将其身体曲折成页跨坐在他身上，俩人屁股朝外、阴茎夹在身体中间，然后再让Superman悬浮起来，他插入他们两人身体中间，三人的阴茎靠在一起研磨；然后他可以帮忙将他俩阴茎掏向身后，阴茎交错着同时插进对方穴口——他俩阴茎那么长肯定可以做到——然后他再插上面插下面双龙二人。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent/Dick Grayson, Lex Luthor/Dick Grayson
Series: CLex 同人文 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 2





	[CLexDick]一窝蜂

[CLexDick]一窝蜂  
Crazy  
注：原作：DC综合  
Cp：Dick Grayson/Clark Kent，Lex Luthor/Clark Kent,Lex Luthor/Clark Kent/Dick Grayson,Lex Luthor/Dick Grayson  
奇妙的cp。  
好吧，其实我构思时，是以《Batman Forever》里那个狂霸炫酷拽犟的狼崽子Dick（Riddler认证他满脑子淫秽色情思想）、《Superman Returns》里那个温柔如水的Clark（甚至有些耳根子软）、《Smallville》里那个对Clark情根深种的Lex（但是已失忆）为蓝本的。  
车文人物扭曲变态，逻辑混乱杂糅，别当真。  
写文太累了，就写一下梗吧。

一窝蜂  
正联某次星际任务中，Superman和Nightwing被分到一组行动。  
然此行危险重重，突逢变故，二人与大部队失散了，被困在一隅之地，不得脱离。  
此劫旷日持久，年轻人血气方刚，时日一长得不到发泄，Nightwing不禁变得狂躁不安。  
Superman一直对Nightwing这个年岁比自己略小的后辈宠爱有加，心软的他见不得小辈受苦，于是毛遂自荐帮Nightwing发泄出来；当然，只是让Nightwing隔着Superman的制服在其胸口摩擦阴茎而已。  
脱困之后，Superman并未将此事记挂于心，多大事啊不值一提；但是Nightwing则觉得事已至此自己应该负责，于是死缠烂打地缠着追求Superman，想要跟他成婚；不胜其扰却又心软的Superman只得走为上计，一直小心避让地躲着Nightwing。

某日，在Superman的例行巡视途中，他被发现他最近异常的Lex Luthor拦下了。  
在Lex Luthor花言巧语地套话下，Superman不知不觉地就将最近乱七八糟的烦恼告诉了他。然后，高瞻远瞩的Lex Luthor就出了个鬼主意——  
跟他假结婚，让Nightwing死心。  
被忽悠地晕晕乎乎的Superman，在其巧言令色下，竟然觉得这真是一个好主意；但是只可惜他跟他是宿敌，这并不能使人信服。  
然而，Lex Luthor的理由也很充分：既然他们是宿敌，牵连深远，那么百般纠缠下擦枪走火、日久生情也是可以理解的；而且是宿敌，便不在意他究竟是谁，所以等风头过去、日后分手也不会有那些黏黏糊糊的感情纠葛；更何况依他的条件，也不会被Nightwing的恐吓，相反之下或许会使之知难而退。  
早就被忽悠瘸了的Superman，觉得这好有道理，于是就同意了Lex Luthor的提议。  
但是他再三坚持，他俩就只是假结婚而已，不会发生性关系；当然为了答谢Lex Luthor救他于水火，同时也为了公平起见，他可以让Lex Luthor隔着制服在自己身上摩擦发泄性欲，但是也仅此而已。

为了防止Superman后悔，Lex Luthor火速起草结婚协议、与Superman签字画押，择日婚礼。  
然后，Lex Luthor就让Superman当场旅行合约，帮自己发泄。  
一诺千金，Superman自然不得不应允；但是他再三强调，只是隔着制服摩擦，仅此而已。  
“自然。”Lex Luthor应允着，然后就将Superman推倒在地，跨坐在他的胯上，隔着两人的衣服用屁股研磨Superman的阴茎。  
“你在干什么！？不要违约！”坚硬如铁的Superman阴茎勃起，直顶Lex Luthor穴口，其规模虽然隔着两层衣服也不容小觑。  
“冷静，我并未违约”，Lex Luthor拉开裤链，掏出自己坚如磐石的阴茎，“你衣服不是还穿得好好的吗？”一边在Superman胸口揉搓挤压自己的坚挺，一边用屁股狠狠研磨Superman的坚硬，“我只是满足自己的同时，也照顾好你”，同时另一只手悄然探向Superman身下的穴口，手指动然一勾。  
“停下，我不喜欢这样。”无视自己越发高涨的需求，Superman狠狠地将Lex Luthor拽了下去，虽然当Lex Luthor的阴茎隔着制服划过自己阴茎时略有迟疑，翻过身来背对对方。  
“记住你的约定！”“我并未违约”，Superman打断Lex Luthor的谴责，“只是别用手。”  
“看起来这个选择更好”，Lex Luthor转而用Superman的臀瓣研磨自己阴茎，果然在他这个情场老手的撩拨下，Superman早已情难自已、主动迎合。  
事已至此焉又不从，衣冠楚楚只有阴茎外露的Lex Luthor，直接将自己的庞然巨物隔着制服挤入Superman紧致的穴口；别说Superman的制服弹性真好，超薄顺滑又有凸点摩擦，所以Lex Luthor得以长驱直入、畅通无阻地顶入Superman体内，横行无忌。  
然后，钢铁之躯的钢铁巨棒，就将自己的制服原地顶破了。  
老谋深算的Lex Luthor自然会抓住这个机会，他保持着插入的姿势，直接伸手从前向后将Superman的制服沿其胯下撕裂拽开；虽然被他顶入其间、深陷体内的那片被拽出时狠狠地弹痛了他俩，不过倒也更爽。  
然后，毫无间隔的二人，就继续着这场酣畅淋漓的盛会，欲罢不能。

二人成婚的消息不胫而走，引起轩然大波。  
不可置信的Nightwing直接突袭二人住所，当面对质。  
心软的Superman不知道该怎么解释，他原想Lex Luthor会帮忙解释，毕竟他俩现在是真的结婚了，他占有欲那么强，肯定会将Nightwing劝得心服口服、甘愿离开，然而事与愿违。  
谁料到Lex Luthor提议，看着Nightwing一片痴心的份上，让Superman真正满足他一次，加入他们来场三人行；在此之后Nightwing与他俩情债相平、互不相欠。  
Superman原想拒绝这个荒唐的提议，但是由于Lex Luthor一再坚持，心软的他不好拒绝就答应了。  
自觉侮辱的Nightwing断然拒绝，但是当Superman和Lex Luthor直截了当地在他面前脱衣服干起来的时候，热辣的现场冲击令他不禁气血上涌、跃跃欲试，于是自觉地脱衣加入其中。  
然而，Superman的蜜穴已被Lex Luthor牢牢占据深入其中，无处可去的Nightwing只有Superman的坚挺阴茎这一个选择，遂主动跨骑身上纳入其阴茎于自身体内，倒也爽辣非凡。  
然而，加入其中的代价，并非只有如此。  
看着骑在Superman身上爽飞的Nightwing，Lex Luthor诡然一笑。从Superman体内退出后，跨坐在其小腿上，然后狠狠地将自己的阴茎挤入Nightwing那早已被占据的穴口之中！  
屁股里本就被挤满了一根巨物，突然又被强行塞入另一根，撕裂的胀痛令其泪眼绵绵。当然待其适应之后，那苦痛的泪珠早已化作爽嗨的晶莹，情难自已。

一曲终了。  
待Nightwing自行前往浴室洗浴清理，尚未适应多人运动的羞涩Superman自顾自地向Lex Luthor抱怨，希望以后该类事情不要再发生了。  
Lex Luthor自然应允，但是他有一个条件，以后二人的床笫之欢，Superman不能只是被动迎合，要更加积极主动才行。  
原来，Nightwing只是他刺激Superman主观能动性的工具而已。  
然后，这话就被Nightwing听到了。  
Nightwing愤怒地表示，工具人也有工具人的尊严，他这次费事巴力地干了一场，不能白忙活啥好处都捞不到。所以，他有一个条件——  
他要干Superman和Lex Luthor，而且都要双龙。  
Superman又心软了，见不得娃受苦，同时也为了向Lex Luthor表示主动，他提议可以先干他，他可以低头蜷身用口含住自己阴茎给自己口交，Nightwing和Lex Luthor可以贴在一起骑在自己屁股上一同插进来，他再起飞悬浮半空中托起他们，依靠重力他们可以插得又深又猛；换人时他也可以用超级速度迅速翻身，托着他们在半空中和Nightwing一起干Lex Luthor。  
Nightwing则提议，可以让Superman躺在地上，Lex Luthor揽着他的大腿将其身体曲折成页跨坐在他身上，俩人屁股朝外、阴茎夹在身体中间，然后再让Superman悬浮起来，他插入他们两人身体中间，三人的阴茎靠在一起研磨；然后他可以帮忙将他俩阴茎掏向身后，阴茎交错着同时插进对方穴口——他俩阴茎那么长肯定可以做到——然后他再插上面插下面双龙二人。  
但是二人的建议都被Lex Luthor无情拒绝，他无视Superman心痛的神态，强硬地撵走了Nightwing，强行将此事画上句号。

数日后。  
在Nightwing的某次夜巡中，Lex Luthor拦下了他。  
摒退众人后，他坦言，为了防止日后Nightwing在工作中假公济私骚扰Superman，作为交易，他决定以身饲虎满足Nightwing。  
当然，他要掌握主动权。  
西装革履的Lex Luthor，一边用自己油光锃亮的皮鞋研磨Nightwing的制服胯部，一边强迫其为自己口交，最后更是强迫其将自己的精液尽数咽下；当然，他也体贴地用手帮Nightwing清理干净了其阴湿的制服胯部上的鞋印，之后还隔着制服用手帮其手淫发泄二次，最后还用Nightwing的口腔清理干净了自己沾染了他精液的手。  
总之，这一场性事，虽然Nightwing始终是在被调教、被臣服、被压迫、被虐待的地位，但是却也莫名的爽。

事后，回到自家的Lex Luthor，开启电脑，打开视频监控，然后——  
Nightwing所观所感，尽数眼前。  
原来，Lex Luthor在事前注射了特殊试剂，Nightwing咽下的他的精液里含有丰富的纳米机器人；从此以后，Nightwing就是他的眼睛，他可以通过Nightwing实时监控正联、泰坦、哥谭等地发生的一切。  
当然，他自己体内的纳米机器人，他可以自行祛除；而未知此事的Nightwing，想必不会特意体检而发现此事。

这可真是个物有所值的交易啊。  
虽然有些疯狂。


End file.
